With the rapid development of network accessing services based on wireless broadband, wireless home gateway products develop rapidly and users have higher and higher requirements for the performance of products, especially for the strength and coverage range of wireless signals. However, due to factors such as the layout of a room and the thickness of a wall, the coverage range of wireless signals is undesirable at present. Through wireless Repeater Access Point-Client (AP-Client) technologies, a home wireless network may be constructed to extend wireless signals to solve the problem of wireless coverage. In the process of implementing the Repeater AP-Client technology, WPS is an absolutely necessary step.
In the prior art, a method of performing the WPS is presetting a working manner of Repeater Wi-Fi Protected Setup Push Button Configuration (WPS PBC), so as to implement a WPS connection of an Access Point (AP) side or a Client side of the Repeater device.
In the process of implementing the WPS connection of the AP side or Client side of the Repeater device, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problem: the WPS connection of the AP side and Client side of the Repeater device cannot be completed in one Repeater WPS PBC operation, and therefore the operability is poor.